Casual
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: One hot in Japan, about 4 years after the Chojin Crown, a new, unexpected crush occurs. (shojo-ai)


Casual

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I own none here.

It was a swelteringly hot day in Japan. Dorothy Tusket sat in the bleachers. Her brother was preparing for the day's matches. Her mother was helping out with the construction.

Dorothy sighed in boredom.

When she was 12 years old, all this had been very exciting. Now that she was 16 years old, it all had become very routine.

Wrestling had become a lot more routine ever sine Mantaro Kinniku a.k.a. Kid Muscle run off with God knows who.

It was almost dull now. Granted being kidnapped was never fun at the time it was actually happening, but it did make an interesting story afterwards.

"God, I can't believe it's this hot so early in the morning!" a woman's voice interrupted Dorothy's thoughts. Dorothy looked up and saw a casually dressed woman with a ponytail.

"Who the hell are you? The ticket boxes don't open to ten."

"I'm Jacqueline McMadd, co-chairperson."

Dorothy raised an eyebrow. She could see a sort of resemblance. But the Jacqueline McMadd she had seen before had an almost unreal sort of glamor to her. A haughty sort of beauty, her mother would say. The woman before her was natural and real looking.

"I'm not glamed-up 24 hours a day." Jacqueline commented as if she had read Dorothy's thoughts.

"Really?' Dorothy knows it's a stupid question.

"It would be really uncomfortable if I was. Nobody is exactly the same 24/7. We all switch modes and faces. As hard as it is to believe, my brother Ikeman isn't an idiot 24/7 either. More like 22/7." Jacqueline sat next to Dorothy.

Dorothy noticed Jacqueline had a lemon scent. She assumed it was from her shampoo, for Dorothy didn't know of any company that made lemon scented deodorant or perfume. It was zesty but not overpowering. It was very different from what Dorothy always pictured Jacqueline McMadd scent to be. Dorothy suddenly realized that she had given thought to what Jacqueline McMadd had smelled like, and she was very surprised and a little freaked out.

Dorothy had always pictured Jacqueline McMadd smelling of roses and patchouli. The scent that she imagined those ladies on her mother's romance covers smelled liked. Something that was both intoxicating and so overpowering that it would knock someone out.

Dorothy also notices that Jacqueline's lips were a light, translucent pink. Jacqueline was wearing lip gloss rather then lipstick. She wondered if it was flavored. Judging by the color, Dorothy would say bubble gum or cotton candy.

"Switch modes and faces?" Dorothy asks on an earlier comment.

"Yeah, we all act differently among different audiences. Your brother acts differently in front of you then he does in front of his wife or friends. I the way I speak to my hamster is different from the way I speak to my brother."

"I bet you speak more affectionately to your hamster then your brother."

"Yeah, well Mr. Pebbleton is cute and squeaks adorably. Those are traits my brother doesn't have. Well, my brother does squeak when you kick him in the balls, but that's a different story." Jacqueline wiped off some sweat off her head.

Dorothy was suddenly aware of her sweaty blurriness in the presence of Jacqueline's loveliness.

And it was true, at least in Dorothy's mind. Jacqueline had a quiet, natural loveliness in her simple jeans, t-shirt and ponytail. In fact, Dorothy thought casual Jacqueline looked way better then glamed-up Jacqueline. Glamed-up Jacqueline was a haughty beauty, someone who would be too intimidating to approach (at least in Dorothy's mind). Glamed-up Jacqueline was more like a magazine cover then a real person.

However, casual Jacqueline was very natural looking. Someone you could talk too and go to the carnival with. Someone you wanted to spend time.

Dorothy knew most man wouldn't agree, but she thought casual Jacqueline was far more attractive the glamed-up Jacqueline who announced matches.

Dorothy wondered what Jacqueline looked like in her underwear. Would she be glamed-up Jacqueline or casual Jacqueline?

Dorothy then mentally slapped herself for having such improper thoughts.

"You know, wrestling has almost gotten routine ever since Kid Muscle run off with God knows who."

"Oh, I was just thinking the same thing Jacqueline." Dorothy was surprised and almost elated to have something im common with Jacqueline.

"This is just a really bizarre rumor...but I heard the person Kid Muscle run off with was a man."

"No way!"

"A D.M.P. member. Not sure which member. But apparently Kid Muscle wanted to start a family with him."

"If they were both guys, how would that happen?"

"I have no idea. Anyway, like I said it was just an insane rumor."

"I used to have a crush on Kid Muscle. Looking back, I'm not really sure why. I mean he was 17 and still had no control over his bladder when frighten. Also he was really gassy. It also seemed that he could barely read. Though now that I think of it, he may have had dyslexia. Anyway, I think he was rather freaked out by my crush on him. After all I'm not a knockout like you."

"Oh Dorothy, you're a very pretty girl."

'Dorothy blushed, even though she suspected that Jacqueline was just being nice.

Dorothy found herself enjoying the company of this non-glamorous Jacqueline McMadd.

She wished she had a thousand years just to talk to her. But a loud shriek from Jacqueline interrupted their conversation.

A bunch of bratty children had thrown water balloons at the back of Jacqueline's head.

Jacqueline suddenly had the fury of 12 angry women.

"You little shits! Try that again and I'll tear you a new one!" Jacqueline chased the brats out of seeing distance.

Dorothy had a revelation.

"Holy shit. I'm a lesbian. A lesbian in love with Jacqueline McMadd."


End file.
